


Daddy's Little Princess

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: Kinky Scisaac [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Scott, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Isaac, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Isaac would do anything for him, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Rimming, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott's a sex kitten, Sex, cross dressing, top!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott suprises Isaac with something… he wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Princess

Isaac was very nervous as he sat on Scott's bed. Scott had been in the bathroom a really long time now.  
"Close your eyes 'Zac!" Scott shouted. Isaac did as he was told. He heard the clicking of heels and the smell of perfume. "Okay. Open." Isaac's eyes opened then widened. Scott stood at the door. He was wearing make-up. His teeth worrying at ruby red lips. He was wearing a collar around his neck and a bow in his hair, a black leather corset, a black skirt that barely covered the black, lace underwear he was wearing, black stockings and a black garter with leather heels.  
"Fuck." Isaac breathed.  
"You always say I'm Daddy's big boy. I want to be Daddy's little girl tonight." Scott said nervously. "D-do you like it?" He crawled onto Isaac's lap, making his skirt rise to show his panties.  
Isaac felt his mouth dry out, "I like it a lot, Babe. I love it, actually." He ran his fingers along the lace around Scott's prominent hip bones. Scott blushed. He played with Isaac's curls as Isaac brought his lips to Scott's softly. "You're such a pretty girl." Isaac kissed along Scott's neck slowly, nibbling at his sweet spot below his ear. Scott melded his lips against Isaac's.  
"Am I beautiful?" He asked softly.  
Isaac grabbed a handful of Scott's hair and brought the brown eyed boy's head up, "Absolutely breathtaking."  
Scott grinned making his dimples show, "Am I your princess, Izzie?"  
Isaac nodded, "Of course. You're my little princess. My little girl." He kissed Scott fervently.  
"You've been so good to me, my prince." Scott whispered.  
Isaac groaned and gripped Scott's ass tightly, "I gotta keep my princess happy." He kissed his boyfriend roughly. Scott ground down on Isaac's lap. Isaac tugged on Scott's hair. "How does my princess want to be treated tonight?" He pressed his hips harder into Scott's. Scott opened his mouth letting Isaac get full access of his tongue.  
"Good and sweet, just like little girls should be treated." He gasped. Isaac slipped his hands into the back of Scott's panties, circling his finger around the rim.  
"Like this, Baby? Is this what little girls like?"  
Scott nodded frantically, "Yes, Daddy. Little girls love this."  
Isaac pressed harder into Scott and mumbled against his lips, "Good little girls are wet. Can you get wet for me Baby Girl?"  
Scott whined, "Already wet for you. Just like a good little girl."  
Isaac moaned as he grasped Scott's cock and gathered his precum in his palm, "You're soaking wet, Baby. You're such a good girl." Scott moaned.  
"Mhmm, all wet for you Daddy." He said as he bit his lip.  
Isaac bit Scott's neck roughly, "You don't get wet for other boys, do you Princess?"  
Scott winced, "No! Just you. I'm your princess only."  
Isaac hummed, "Good girl. You wanna do something to make me happy, Princess?"  
Scott nodded, "Please, want to show you I'm a good girl."  
Isaac kissed Scott, "You wanna suck my cock?"  
Scott leaned away from Isaac, arching his back, "Yes please. Need you to fill my mouth. Need you in my mouth, need your cock in my mouth Izzie. Need it so much."  
Isaac massaged Scott's scalp, "You're just a little cock slut aren't you? Get on your hands and knees, Princess."  
Scott hummed as he scurried to get in the position Isaac told him to, "Only for you, Daddy."  
Isaac raised up on his knees, "I better be the only one, Princess." The blue eyed boy slipped his aching cock in between Scott's red lips. Scott looked up at his boyfriend and winked to drive him crazy as he slowly pushed his nose closer towards Isaac's stomach. Isaac gripped Scott's thick hair in his hand, trying to avoid the black bow tangled within. "Fuck, you're doing so good. Good girl."  
Scott pulled off, "Love your cock in my mouth 'Zac."  
Isaac threw his head back, "Nnngh, love it when you suck my cock. You're the best at it, Scotty." Scott pushed Isaac's cock back down his throat until it reached the back, successfully engulfing him. Isaac felt precum start to drip out as he groaned, "Fuck, Scotty. You're such a good little princess." He thrusted into Scott's mouth a bit more. Scott kept sucking on Isaac's cock until he took it all the way out of his mouth.  
"Thank you." He mumbled before swirling his tongue around the sensitive head and flicking the slit with his tongue.  
Isaac jerked forward and let out a whimper, "I don't wanna cum yet. Let me eat out your pretty little pussy." Scott whined.  
"Why not? You can cum down my throat and watch me swallow it all." He said hotly. "And then you can cum in my wet pussy." He smirked.  
Isaac bit his lip hard and nodded, "As long as you promise to yell my name as loud as you can when you cum for me." Scott smiled.  
"As loud as I can." He agreed before taking Isaac's cock back down his throat.  
Isaac moaned loudly, "Scott, you're so perfect. Fuck!" Scott hollowed his cheeks, moved slowly, and worked his tongue around Isaac's swollen head. Isaac was so close, he felt it. He knew it, but he just needed that extra little push. Scott moaned around the head sticking his tongue down into the slit. Isaac looked into the glistening brown eyes below him as he felt the wonderful feeling of his slit being prodded at. He came loudly shouting Scott's name for all he was worth, "Scott! SCOTT!" Scott let the liquid run down his throat ever so smoothly still bobbing his head up and down cleaning Isaac's cock of cum. He leaned up to kiss Isaac darting his tongue, with cum still on it, into Isaac's mouth. Isaac sucked on Scott's tongue and savored his own taste. He knew he drove Scott crazy with that. Scott groaned into the heated kiss and leaned them both down on the bed so he was straddling Isaac. The taller boy massaged Scott's ass cheeks apart and slid his finger into the tight hole. Scott gasped and tightened his grip around Isaac's neck, hoisting himself up.  
"Daddy! I thought I'm supposed to be surprising you."  
"I know Princess, but I love seeing you cum for me." Isaac whispered into Scott's ear. Scott loosened his arms.  
"More." He pleaded.  
Isaac pressed another finger into his tight hole, "You like that? You like my fingers in your tight pussy Baby Girl?" Scott nodded and ground himself down on Isaac's fingers, trying to bounce on them.  
"Love them. Love your cock even more." He groaned.  
Isaac tutted, "Ah, ah, ah. I've gotta eat out your pretty pussy first." He shoved his fingers roughly into Scott, making the boy yelp.  
"P-please Daddy. I just want you to fill me up."  
"I'm gonna have to eat that pussy out afterwards. Get all my cum out of you. You like that Princess?" Isaac asked as he nipped at Scott's neck. Scott leaned his neck back.  
"Yes Daddy, f-fuck me please a-and eat out my pussy." He stuttered.  
Isaac smirked, "Whatever my princess wants." He grasped Scott's hips roughly.  
Scott smiled gently, "I want you to make love to me."  
Isaac kissed Scott's lips softly, "Of course Princess. Whatever you want and I'll give it to you."  
Scott nodded, "I love you Isaac."  
"I love you too, Scott. Forever." Isaac brought Scott's hips closer to his, loving the closeness of their skin. Scott's breathing hitched and he moved his hips up slowly. "And ever." Isaac kissed Scott's neck softly. "And ever." Isaac pressed himself even closer to the smaller boy. Scott ran his fingernails up and down Isaac's spine and moaned from Isaac's kisses. "And ever." Isaac tightened his grip on Scott and groaned, "You ready Princess?"  
Scott gulped and nodded, "I think so."  
Isaac peppered kisses all over his face, "Do you know so?"  
Scott laughed, "With all my heart."  
Isaac chuckled, "You're so cute." Scott blushed. Isaac began to rub Scott's back and leaned into him, "Get on your back Princess." Scott scurried off Isaac's lap and crawled on the bed, laying on his back.  
"This good for you?"  
Isaac tilted his head slowly and hummed, "How about…" He gripped Scott's ankles and pulled the shorter boy closer. "This?" Scott nodded, spreading his knees apart.  
"Much better."  
Isaac leaned down and kissed Scott's fluttering hole, "You're such a good princess." Scott hummed, curling his fingers in Isaac's hair.  
"I'm your good princess."  
Isaac licked Scott a little while longer before he finally lifted his head, "You ready?"  
Scott sighed at the loss of contact but nodded, "Yeah." Isaac smirked a he slowly began to inch his way into Scott. Scott gasped. Isaac had to refrain from pounding into Scott as hard and fast as he could. He wanted to make love to him. Scott looked up into Isaac's blue eyes, that were almost completely black now. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a whine. Isaac bit his lip, extremely turned on as he rolled his hips into Scott achingly slow, wanting his boyfriend to feel every inch of him. Scott panted short breaths and arched up from the bed, "Feels so good Daddy. So slow like that."  
Isaac leaned down to bite down on Scott's neck harshly, "Fuck! I love you. I love you so much." Scott yelped and moaned at the same time.  
"I love you too." He said as he ground his hips to meet Isaac's. Isaac kept his slow, tortuous pace.  
"Fuck you're perfect." Isaac whimpered as he tried to keep his steady pace. Scott rested his hands on Isaac's biceps and Isaac started to roll his hips into Scott at a slightly faster pace, "Gonna clean out all my cum when we're done." Scott groaned.  
"Yeah? You'll have to lick it up good so I can have a taste off your tongue." He said lifting himself off the mattress.  
Isaac pushed him back down as he slammed their hips roughly, "Course Baby. I know you love my cum on that pretty tongue of yours."  
Scott moaned loudly and scratched red marks down Isaac's back, "Love your cum. You taste so good."  
Isaac pounded into Scott faster, "I know you do Princess and you'll get to taste it real soon." Scott threw his head back moaning, making the vein in his neck stick out farther.  
"Please Daddy, harder!"  
"Anything for my princess." Isaac moaned as he began putting all of his force in his thrusts. Scott tightened his legs around Isaac's waist.  
"Love it hard, 'Zac." He panted heavily.  
Isaac grunted as he kept thrusting harshly into Scott, "Yeah you do. Princesses love it hard, don't they?" Scott pushed his ass down to meet Isaac's thrusts.  
"Uh-huh. Pretty, little princesses love getting pounded hard." He gasped out. Isaac felt himself start to stutter with his thrusts, on the edge.  
"Y-you almost there Baby Girl? I want you to scream my name as loud as you can."  
Scott's cock twitched as he moaned, "Y-yeah. Oh God yes! Keep pounding my ass hard like that. Right there!"  
Isaac kept slamming harder into Scott until he felt himself jerk and moan out, "Scott! Scott! Fuck! You're such a good princess!"  
Scott whispered thickly in Isaac's ear, "Am I a good princess? Good princesses make their princes cum." He smirked then moaned, "God Izzie. Gonna cum so hard."  
Isaac kissed Scott's swollen lips, "You're the best princess. Especially when you cum."  
Scott started clenching around Isaac's cock while kissing him gently, "M'gonna cum."  
Isaac kissed Scott hard, "Cum for me Princess."  
Scott moaned then caught his breath and panted as he came, "Isaac, Daddy! Daddy, you're so good at fucking me!"  
Isaac tugged on the bow in Scott's sweaty hair, "I know. You're so good at getting fucked." Scott whimpered.  
"Please cum in me." He begged, his hole sensitive from the motions.  
Isaac groaned as he pushed farther into Scott as he came with a loud shout, "Fuck! Scott!" Scott slumped, exhausted and spent. "We're not done." Isaac chuckled.  
"Of course not Babe."  
Isaac pulled out slowly and crawled down Scott's body, "You ready?"  
Scott played with Isaac's curls and nodded proudly, "Yes." Isaac breathed in nervously as he began to lap at Scott's red hole. Scott moaned, "You're doing so good Babe." Isaac got encouraged and began to suck roughly and flick his tongue past the tight muscle. Scott groaned, riding Isaac's tongue, and panting heavy when he came for a second time. Isaac attacked Scott's lips. Scott swirled his tongue around in Isaac's mouth, fighting for dominance, and tasting Isaac's cum. Isaac moaned as he pressed harder onto Scott's mouth. Scott looked into Isaac's' eyes, moaning, and still working his tongue with Isaac's.  
Isaac looked at Scott in a haze, "You taste so good Princess."  
Scott grinned and blushed, "You too, Izzie." Isaac backed away for a moment and took in Scott's appearance. He was flushed and sweaty, hair matted and stuck to his forehead, and eyes glowing bright. Scott batted his eyelashes. "What?" He asked. "What's that look for?"  
Isaac looked at the thickly coated lashes of his boyfriend as he spoke, "You're such a pretty girl. You're the prettiest little thing I've ever seen. I'm so glad I can call you mine." Scott giggled.  
"Thank you. I'm yours, forever." Scott said.


End file.
